The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (film)
| starring = | narrator = Keith Scott | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = Thomas E. Ackerman | editing = Dennis Virkler | production companies = TriBeCa Productions Jay Ward Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $76 million | gross = $35.1 million }} The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle is a 2000 American live action/animated adventure comedy film directed by Des McAnuff and produced by Universal Pictures, based on the television cartoon of the same name by Jay Ward. Animated characters Rocky and Bullwinkle share the screen with live actors portraying Fearless Leader (Robert De Niro, who also produces), Boris Badenov (Jason Alexander) and Natasha Fatale (Rene Russo) alongside Piper Perabo, Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. Reprising her role as Rocky was June Foray, and Keith Scott voices Bullwinkle and the film's narrator. It also features cameo appearancess by performers including James Rebhorn, Randy Quaid, Paget Brewster, Janeane Garofalo, John Goodman, David Alan Grier, Don Novello, Jon Polito, Carl Reiner, Whoopi Goldberg, Max Grodenchik, Jonathan Winters and Billy Crystal. The film received mixed reviews from critics and was a box office bomb, grossing less than half its budget worldwide. Plot Thirty-five years following their show's cancellation in 1964, Rocket J. "Rocky" Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose have been living off the finances of their reruns on TV. Their home, Frostbite Falls, has been destroyed by deforestation, Rocky has lost his ability to fly and the show's unseen Narrator now lives with his mother, spending his time narrating his own mundane life. Meanwhile, their archenemies Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale have lost power in Pottsylvania following the end of the Cold War. However, the three escape to a real-world Hollywood film studio, where they trick executive Minnie Mogul into signing a contract giving her rights to the show, transforming the villains from their two-dimensional cel-animated forms into live-action characters. Six months later, in Washington D.C., a warm-hearted and beautiful FBI agent Karen Sympathy and her superior, Cappy von Trapment, inform President Signoff that Fearless Leader intends to make himself President of the United States by brainwashing television viewers using his own cable television network named "RBTV" ("Really Bad Television"), which airs mind-numbing programming designed to zombify the public and persuade them to elect him as president. Karen is sent to a special lighthouse to bring Rocky and Bullwinkle to the real world by literally greenlighting a film starring the pair. She succeeds, with the Narrator being brought along as well but never being physically seen. Fearless Leader is informed that Rocky and Bullwinkle have returned and sends Boris and Natasha to destroy them. The two spies are given a weapon called the CDI ("Computer Degenerating Imagery"), which removes cartoon characters from the real world by sending them to the Internet. Karen steals the villains' truck, but is subsequently arrested by an Oklahoma state trooper. Natasha and Boris in turn steal a helicopter to pursue Rocky and Bullwinkle, who are picked up and given a ride by Martin and Lewis, two students at Bullwinkle's old university, Wossamotta U. Boris and Natasha arrive first and make a large donation to the university in Bullwinkle's name. In return, the head of the university gives Bullwinkle an honorary "Mooster's Degree" and Bullwinkle addresses the student body, whilst Boris attempts to kill him with the CDI from a water tower. Rocky recovers his lost ability to fly and saves the oblivious Bullwinkle. Martin and Lewis lend the two their car, which Bullwinkle drives to Chicago. Boris and Natasha once again attempt to kill the two, but instead accidentally destroy their helicopter. Meanwhile, Karen escapes prison with the help from a love-struck Swedish guard named Ole. Karen, Rocky and Bullwinkle are reunited, but are quickly arrested for various misdemeanors that they have committed during their journey. The three are put on trial, where Bullwinkle inadvertently sabotages their case by cross-examining Karen as the prosecutor, not the defense attorney. However, the presiding Judge Cameo dismisses their case upon recognizing Rocky and Bullwinkle, stating to the district attorney that celebrities are above the law. The three obtain a biplane from a man named Old Jeb and evade Boris and Natasha once again. The duo consider quitting their evil occupations and getting married, but are interrupted by a call from Fearless Leader. Afraid to admit they have failed, they lie and tell him they have killed Rocky and Bullwinkle. Fearless Leader initiates his plan, brainwashing the entire country. Meanwhile, the plane is unable to carry the weight of all three aboard. Rocky flies Karen to New York City to stop Fearless Leader, but is captured. Meanwhile, Bullwinkle accidentally flies the plane to Washington, D.C., confusing it for New York, and crashes on the White House lawn. To get Bullwinkle to New York in time to stop Fearless Leader, Cappy scans Bullwinkle into the White House's computer and emails him to RBTV's headquarters, where he interrupts the broadcast and save Karen and Rocky. Karen knocks Boris and Natasha together, Bullwinkle throws Fearless Leader to his comrades and Rocky ties the three scoundrels together with the cable's wire. The heroes convince the American public to vote for whomever they want, as well as replant Frostbite Falls' trees. Bullwinkle accidentally activates the CDI, and zaps Boris, Natasha and Fearless Leader, reverting them back to their two-dimensional animated cartoon forms and banishing them to the Internet once and for all. In the aftermath, RBTV is changed from "Really Bad Television" to "Rocky and Bullwinkle Television" (Bullwinkle, in a self-deprecating manner, jokingly says "What's the difference?") Karen and Ole start dating, and Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Narrator return home to a rejuvenated Frostbite Falls. Cast * June Foray as the voice of Rocky, animated Natasha Fatale and Narrator's Mother * Keith Scott as the voice of Bullwinkle, animated Fearless Leader, animated Boris Badenov, the Narrator and RBTV Announcer * Piper Perabo as Karen Sympathy ** Julia McAnuff as young Karen * Jason Alexander as Boris Badenov * Rene Russo as Natasha Fatale * Robert De Niro as Fearless Leader * Randy Quaid as Cappy von Trapment * Paget Brewster as Jenny Spy * Janeane Garofalo as Minnie Mogul * Carl Reiner as P.G. Biggershot * Jonathan Winters as Whoppa Chopper Pilot, Ohio Cop with Bullhorn, Old Jeb * John Goodman as Oklahoma State Trooper * John Brandon as General Admission * Kenan Thompson as Lewis * Kel Mitchell as Martin * James Rebhorn as President Signoff * David Alan Grier as Measures * Ed Gale as The Mole * Lily Nicksay as Sydney * Jon Polito as Schoentell * Don Novello as Fruit Vendor Twins * Victor Raider-Wexler as Igor * Phil Proctor as RBTV floor director * Dian Bachar as RBTV Studio Technician/Scientist * Drena De Niro as RBTV Lackey * Jeffrey Ross as District Attorney * Wesley Mann as Clerk * Rod Biermann as Ole ** Adam Miller as young Ole * Harrison Young as General Foods * Max Grodénchik and Eugene Alper as Horse Spies * Alexis Thorpe as Supermodel * Taraji P. Henson as Left-Wing Student * Norman Lloyd as Wossamotta U. President * Mark Holton as FBI Agent - Potato * Doug Jones as FBI Agent - Carrot * Arvie Lowe Jr. as Sharp-Eyed Student * Chip Chinery and Ellis E. Williams as Security guards * Elwood Edwards as "You've got mail" (voice) * Whoopi Goldberg (uncredited) as Judge Cameo * Billy Crystal (uncredited) as Mattress salesman Music * "Dreamer" - Supertramp * "Be Ya Self" - Tarsha Vega * "Hooray for Hollywood" * "The Blue Danube" - Johann Strauss II * "Secret Agent Man" - Johnny Rivers * "The Child in You" * "Through the Eyes of a Child" - Lisa McClowry * "Cryptik Souls Crew" - Len There was also a soundtrack for the film to be released by DreamWorks Records. Reception Box office Rocky & Bullwinkle opened in 2,460 venues, earning $6,814,270 in its opening weekend and ranking fifth in the North American box office and third among the week's new releases. It closed on October 5, 2000 with a domestic earn of $26,005,820 and an overseas total of $9,129,000 for a worldwide gross of $35,134,820. Critical response On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 43% based on 96 reviews with an average of 4.8/10. The critical consensus stated, "Though the film stays true to the nature of the original cartoon, the script is disappointing and not funny." Metacritic reports a 36 out of 100 score based on 30 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Nominations Home media The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle was released on VHS and DVD on February 13, 2001, and on Blu-ray on May 15, 2018. References External links * * * * * * Category:The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Category:2000 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:2000s buddy films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s road movies Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's adventure films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American road movies Category:Animated films about squirrels Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation in fiction Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Robert De Niro Category:Films set in 1964 Category:Films set in 1999 Category:Films set in Minnesota Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Live-action films based on animated series Category:Live-action films based on Jay Ward cartoons Category:Screenplays by Kenneth Lonergan Category:Self-reflexive films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films